It's All Because Of you
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Sequel it's only one day! Oreki menjadi aneh setelah ada yang menembak Chitanda, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Just read/rnr plz!/


It's all because of you

Summary:Sequel from It's only one day. Kenapa tiba-tiba Oreki bersikap aneh ketika ada yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Chitanda? Just read~!

BEWARE OOC-ness!  
Disclaimer:Not Mine

(Second Year Highschool)

"Pagi Houtarou~" "Hm..," seperti biasa, jawabanku hanya singkat 'hm' "Yahh… kupikir kamu akan senang karena kemarin," "Eh?" aku sedikit bingung dengan yang Satoshi katakan.

"Kamu memang nggak tau, tapi kemarin, aku dan Ibara mengikutimu ke rumahmu kamu _tsundere _juga ya, Houtarou," kemudian aku menyadari yang Satoshi katakan "K-Kau… melihatku menelepon Chitanda?!" tanyaku "Eh? Iya dong~ Aku kan, sahabat kamu jelas harus liat~!"

"SATOSHI! Apa-apaan kamu!? Sahabat macam apa kamu!?" kami berlari-lari sepanjang koridor membuat beberapa orang sempat menoleh bingung "Fuku-chan! Oreki! HENTIKAN!"

Dan karena Ibara, semuanya berhenti.

"Kalian kan bukan anak-anak lagi!? Nggak malu diliatin!?" "_Hai_… _gomen ne_.. Ibara-sama," kataku dan Satoshi bersamaan, setelah puas dimarahi Ibara, aku segera duduk di kursi ruang klub.

"Chitanda belum datang ya?" tanyaku "Hm? Oh~ Kamu mencari Chitanda-san? Ciee..," "SATOSHI," aku mengeluarkan _death glare_ ku dia langsung tersenyum tanpa salah.

"Maaf aku telat semuanya!" "Akhirnya kamu datang! Oreki dari tadi mencari kamu terus lho!" "Ibara!" seruku, Chitanda hanya tersenyum, aku melihat di tangannya ada kertas "Itu apa Chitanda?" tanyaku "Eh—oh ini.. uhh," "Surat cintakah?" tanya Satoshi, pertanyaan itu sedikit membuatku kaget.

"B-Bukan," kata Chitanda "Chii-chan hari ini kita pulang bersama ya?" tanya Ibara "Ehm.. aku ada janji Mayaka-san, maaf," "Janji?" tanya Ibara "Uhm, iya, eh, baiklah tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang ingin ikut klub literatur klasik,"

_Dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan_

Pulang sekolah ini, biasanya aku pulang bersama Satoshi atau Chitanda, aku jarang pulang bersama Ibara, tapi kali ini, sendiri, agak aneh sih, rasanya seperti pada saat kasus film Hongou-senpai.

Aku baru melewati koridor sekolah, saat sampai di kelas 2-A saat itu aku mendengar suara seseorang.  
"Chitanda-san," Chitanda katanya? Coba aku lihat.

Itu Chitanda dan.. teman sekelasku! Dia terkenal sebagai lelaki populer dan tampan di sekolah, namanya Takahashi Yukihara.

"Aku menyukaimu..,"

Dan kini, aku mengerti isi surat yang Chitanda pegang.

*(*(*(*)*)*)*

"Aku penasaran, tadi Chii-chan kemana ya?" "Kelas 2-A," "Houtarou! Ya ampun! Kamu saking sukanya sampai mengikutinya," "Aku malas membahasnya," kataku "Houtarou? Hey? Terjadi sesuatu?" "Chii-chan kenapa?"

Ibara dan Satoshi terus bertanya padaku, telingaku mulai panas mendengar mereka akhirnya aku menjawab "Takahashi-san menembak Chitanda! Puas kalian!?" tanyaku keras.

"Ap—Houtarou?" Satoshi menatapku "Apa?" tanyaku, Ibara juga menatapku, kemudian, dia dan Satoshi saling tatap lalu mereka berkata;

"Kau menangis,"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan langsung pulang, bilang pada mereka hanya debu masuk ke mata.

Aku menangis? Apa-apaan itu? Paling bercandaan Satoshi saja! Lagipula untuk apa aku menangis?!

_"__Oreki, jangan menyangkalnya, dadamu akan semakin sakit menahannya, kalau kamu tidak percaya lihat di cermin, kau menangis Oreki, kau cemburu,"_

Cemburu!? Cemburu katamu Ibara!? Enak saja!

"Houtarou! Makan malam siap… hey dik, matamu merah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa aneki," ucapku lalu membanting pintu.

Di dalam kamar, aku melempar tasku "GAHH! Ini membuatku frustasi!" tanpa terasa, air mataku jatuh lagi "Ugh sial.. dadaku sesak,"

_Apa benar aku cemburu?_

Ya ampun, adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

*OREKIXERU*

"Selamat Pagi Oreki-san!" aku tidak menjawabnya "Oreki-san.., selamat pagi," sapa suara itu lagi "Pagi," jawabku malas "Kudengar dari Mayaka-san, kau menangis kemarin? Ada apa Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku malas membahasnya, sudah ya, Chitanda," "Eh? Oreki-san!"

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Sudahlah. Buat apa dipikirkan.

"Selamat Pagi, Chitanda-san," "Selamat pagi, Takahashi-san," "Oh, pagi Oreki-kun!" "Hn,"

*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Oreki-san, yang ini apa?" "Tidak tahu, tanya saja Ibara," "Mou, Oreki-san!" "Oreki, kamu ini kenapa? Kalau gara-gara kemarin bilang saja—," "Aku pulang," "OREKI!"

"Chii-chan, aku mau tanya sesuatu," "Eh? Apa Mayaka-san?" "Kemarin… kamu ditembak Takahashi-san ya?" "Eh..!? I..iya.., umm.. anu," "Sou ka.. Chitanda-san, Houtarou meneleponmu 'kan waktu valentine?" "Eh!? A.. Anou.. etto.. uh..," "Ya ampun Chii-chan..,"

"Ada apa?"

*%*%*%*%*

*THIRD PERSON P.O.V.*

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya~ Sebentar," Tomoe berjalan kearah pintu "Ha? Temannya Houtarou ya? Silahkan masuk," "Terima kasih," "Houtarou~! Temanmu datang tuh!"

"Mmm..,"

"Selamat sore, Oreki-san," "CHITANDA!?" "Eh.. anou.. maaf mengganggu Oreki-san," "Eh, iya tidak apa, kenapa?" "Oreki-san kemarin kau mena—," "SHH! Jangan bicarakan itu di depan anekiku! Ayo keluar!"

-Di Luar-

"Jadi.. Ada apa? Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku malas membahasnya," "Oreki-san, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran," "Apa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran sampai tidak bisa menahannya besok?" "Oreki-san, kata Mayaka-san, kau menangis kemarin karena.. melihatku ditembak Takahashi-san?"

_Terkutuk kau Ibara_

"Apa..? Tidak kok.. manamungkin—," "Begitu, Oreki-san, apa yang kau katakana pada saat valentine.. hanya bohong?" "Eh?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Oreki-san tapi aku tidak yakin kau sungguh-sungguh..,"

Omongan Chitanda terputus, yang Chitanda rasakan hanya perasaan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama bibirnya, untuk beberapa lama, Chitanda sadar, itu bibir Oreki.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka "Nah sekarang..," masih terengah-engah, Oreki menatap Chitanda "Masih tidak yakin?" tanya Oreki.

Chitanda menggeleng, menunduk, mukanya (dan Oreki terutama) memerah "O-Oreki-san.. apa kamu… cemburu?" "Iya, aku cemburu,"

Senyuman terukir di bibir Chitanda, ia memberikan kecupan di pipi Oreki yang membuat lelaki itu memerah semerah tomat matang.

"Chitanda, aku punya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

_Siapa yang menolaknya?  
_XoXoXoX

OMAKE

"Ayolah~ Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chitanda?" tanya Tomoe "Tidak akan kuberi tahu," kata Oreki "Huahh! Jahatnya kau! Lihat saja ya~!" "Jangan mencoba menelepon Chitanda!" "Sudah kulakukan lho~ Halo Chitanda-chan?" "ANEKI!"

-CHITANDA-

(Before Tomoe Call)

"Hmm… begitu, ayah mau besok kau bawa orangnya," "Baik!"

(Back to the main time)

"Ah, bolehkah aku bicara dengan Oreki-san?"

"_Tentu_,"

"Halo, Oreki-san?"  
"_Iya?_"

"Ayahku mau besok kau datang kesini,"  
"_He?_"

**Oreki membeku di tempat.**

"_Baiklah_..,"

"Sampai besok Oreki-san.._ Oyasuminasai_,"  
"_Aa, Chitanda_,"  
"Iya?"

"_Jangan lupa bermimpi tentangku, karena aku akan bermimpi tentangmu_,"

"Gombal,"

"_Biarin_,"

"Yasudah_, Oyasuminasai_,"  
"_Oyasumi, Ojou-sama,"_

**Teleponpun tertutup.**

* * *

Hello! DSC here. Awalnya nggak niat lanjutin, tapi berkat Ethan-san jadi dilanjutin, yosh, semoga ini bagus.

DSC Out!


End file.
